Other Sides, Different Sides
by ShadowFangirlism
Summary: Okay, so apparently Egghead has created this machine that will open a parallel universe. This is a place where Eggman actually wins, Knuckles is smart, Shadow likes people, oh, and did I mention there's two of me! Rated T for possible strong language. Please read and review!


**1 ~ Egghead vs. the Power of Failure**

**H**ere I am, the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, ready to fight the wrath of Eggman on a moment's notice. I'm the fastest, sexiest, and coolest thing alive and—

"Sonic, shut your face. This is supposed to be serious."

"Emphasis on 'supposed to', my two-tailed bro," I correct. "In others words, we tried."

Tails slaps me across the face with one of his tails. "Nice try you. Now. Serious."

"Nuuu, my Tailszyz." I jump of the table I was standing on. "I don't do 'serious.'"

Tails puts his Miles Electric down. "Oh well, we tried. So, now what do we do?"

"Eat. Sleep. Run. Repeat."

"No, I don't care what you want to do."

"Well then. I thought what we had was special here Tails!" I fake cry.

Tails turns around on the chair. "I see how it is. Get out you!"

There is silence. And then laughter. I say a quick bye to Tails and run out the door, waiting to see what adventure today will offer me.

* * *

Running, running, running. It's how I love spendin' my day. And, of course, kickin' Egghead's sorry self. That Egg-shaped loser gets what he deserves, and I enjoy every minute of it.

I stop running when I reach the top of Green Hill Zone's tallest hill. Pulling out a pair of binoculars from my hammer space, I gaze out at the beautiful zone I call my home. And Tails'. And Amy's. And Cream and Vanilla's. But that's beside the point.

Green Hill Zone is filled with luscious green hills, fluffy cloud-bushes, and plenty of nostalgia. I close my eyes and reminisce about the first time I blasted through that zone.

I shake my head. "Let's keep the nostalgia in Generations, Blue Blur," I tell myself. Generations…another memory trip.

I open my eyes and continue looking at my precious Green Hill Zone. Checkerboard hill, cloud-bush, Eggman, another cloud-bush—wait, EGGMAN?!

I jump back, slightly surprised. Taking a deep breath, my composure is regained. "Hehe. Long time no see Eggman!"

The face Eggman gives me is hilarious. "Just stop with that line, please. EVERYONE hates it."

"And that 'everyone' includes you?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I'll keep goin' with it."

"Really?" Eggman pleads.

"Really. Now, what are ya up to?

Eggman shakes his head and focuses. "It's none of your business. Unless" –his eyes glint through his glasses- "you can give me a little gift."

"I don't care what ya want, so bring it on!" And with a mighty leap, I launch myself at Eggman.

He presses buttons on his Egg-O-Matic, and three huge missiles home onto me. With deft movements, I bend my extremely flexible body (it has to be; every time I jump I curl into a ball) to just avoid the missiles and there fiery explosions.

"Ya gonna have to be faster than that to catch me, Egghead!" I taunt. "And have to ability to beat the power of failure you seem to possess." With one last huge jump in the air, I lock onto Eggman and give him the quickest Homing Attack he'll ever see. Or not see.

Eggman actually does see and is ready, much to my surprise. He grabs my spinning self and slams it into the ground. Before I could recover, the same claw picks up my sore body.

"I really wish people would stop doin' that…" I mumble.

The claw raises me up to face Eggman. His expression is filled with smug victory. "Now what was that 'power of failure' you were saying before?"

I smirk, weakly. "Just wait Egghead."

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" he cackles. "Get a load of this!" He whips out a remote and continuously presses the single button on it. And what does that button do? Only brings me plenty of joy and pleasure, of course!

Hahaha. No.

The claw slams me into the ground several times. Finally, it stops and I take a huge breath of gratefulness. Then comes Egghead's nauseating voice.

"You think I'm done you Blue Nuisance? I can, but it will be for a price."

"And…that would…be?" My own voice comes out barely more than a whisper. The constant slamming has knocked the wind out of me.

"A Chaos Emerald."

I smirk, or at least try to. "No way! I'm no Knuck-" I get cut off, for the claw has started its torture again.

"No Emerald, no freedom. What's that?"

A spark of electricity comes out from where the claw is connected to the Egg-O-Matic. More and more electricity forms and the claw starts swinging out of control. Let's add nausea to my pain. Perfect remedy.

"Nononono!" Eggman cries out. "Don't you dare malfunction on me! Uh oh."

With a huge flash in Egghead's sorry face, the claw disconnects and crashes to the ground along with me.

"Owwww…" I pull and pull on the grip of the claw and manage to open it, then slip out. Without hesitation I charge up my famous Spindash and propel at Eggman, who didn't see it coming this time.

He flies right out of his safe haven and plummets to the ground. Physics take control and he rolls toward a seemingly bottomless pit. I gather up all my remaining and run to him. But I'm too late.

"No! Eggman!" I snag my foot on a cloud-bush root and trip. My hand lands in the pit and latches onto something. Eggman.

"You saved me," he calls out.

_Yeah, accidentally_, I think. But I say, "Of course. I don't want scrambled Egghead all over my Green Hill Zone."

"Well pull me up!" he demands.

"Calm yourself," I reply tartly. I attempt to pull him up, but both my worn-out body and lack of upper-body strength prevents me from makin' much progress. "Lose a little weight!"

Before Eggman could respond back, the root holding my foot breaks. We both go down. Fast.


End file.
